questfandomcom-20200213-history
Volante/The Vriturian
---- The Vriturian These terms were translated from the ancient texts of the Ghardan'Muli Order of Sarabia (present-day Vernacie), which dates back to around 690 PTR. Some phrases were paraphrased due to changing of languages over time. "The Vriturian" is the collective term for the three Gods of the Ultimate Creation. These Gods are Ryudriana the Ocean; Belgriana the Landscape; and Lythlires the Sky. Many millennia ago, there existed nothingness. All that could be seen all around was a void of black. Then in a blinding flash of light, Ryudriana came forth (this event would later become known as the Moondance). Seeing all of the nothingness that was everywhere, Ryudriana decided to try and change it. He spread into gargantuan sphere and closed around himself. Soon after, he fell into a deep slumber, awaiting for something to happen. 5 Centuries Later When Ryudriana next awoke nearly 500 years since he slept, he saw nothing had changed. There was still the same deep black that surrounded everything. Depressed and desperate, Ryudriana concentrated on something—he did not know just what it quite was, but he imagined willing something into existence. Surely enough, something did appear out of the bleak darkness. There were two girls that appeared: one a glowing bronze; the other a pale, shimmering silver. He named them Belgriana and Lythlires respectively. Possibly as a form of thanks, Belgriana embraced her creator and tried to spread out as far as he. However, she was not as versatile, and so she broke apart. Her broken limbs became the land, and the blood she shed became the First Oceanborn. Ryudriana mourned his daughter. He created the First Groundborn in Belgriana's honor. Lythlires was appalled at the sight of it. She floated as far from the land as possible, and soon ended up at the top of the sky. Instead of spreading out and risking death like her sister, she created the clouds. She created the First Starborn that flew around everywhere. Soon, Lythlires became dormant. Approx. 1, 000 PTR Humans had soon figured out how to dress themselves and create small civilizations. Everything was going well—except, however, for Lythlires. All of her precious Starborn retreated to the ground to fly with the Groundborn. Though people held a firm belief in all the Gods, she found herself becoming less and less worshipped. This made her unreasonably angry, and in the dead of the night, she flew down to the ground. She took an unoccupied piece of land and lifted it up to the sky. She enchanted it with magic to make it float. She made people rise from its surface. She named it "Enchantador". When it found out, the Spirit of Belgriana was furious. It gathered up nemo (roughly the Vernacian term for magic—there is no real equivalent for it) and molded it into the shape of a sharp spike. It jettisoned the spike at the floating city. Enchantador fell to the ocean and was lost beneath the waves. Lythlires was furious. She fired a return shot down, but missed and hit Ryudriana. This caused the waves of the world to become troubled and stir angrily. A war broke out between the three furious gods, and the effects of the war killed all of the Oceanborn first, then came the Groundborn and lastly the Starborn. It killed off all of the Heartborn (the Humans) along the way as well. Water boiled. Ground quaked. Skies erupted storms. The Gods were locked in a battle to destroy the other. On and on they fought—seemingly endlessly. In the midst of that, the entire world split into two uneven parts (the smaller part would eventually become known as Earth). Due to all of the nemo everywhere, the smaller planet sunk into another, newer dimension. It was never seen again by the Gods. The war eventually ended without a certain victor, and all of the Gods once again become dormant—this time, for eternity. The forms of life soon started to reappear again almost 300 years later. However, since the Gods had become eternally dormant (an event known as the Moondream), there was nothing to hold firm to as a belief anymore. This is an explanation as to why everyone on Belgriana currently is atheist, and religions established are incredibly short-lived. To this day, stories of the Gods are still told. It is almost as if it is a redundant call to the Gods. People speak of them through their words of wisdom and tales of wonder. Yet the Gods never answer. They never will; because of their own greed, they left behind the thing that was most important to them: the perfect world. Category:Volante